3 Yamis and a Trip to WalMart
by Kurai-onii
Summary: The hikaris take their yamis to Wal-Mart...you can guess what happens next. Random one-shot.


Kurai-onii: This is very strange so please bear with me!

-Line-

"Now you three remember the rules right?" Yugi questioned eyeing the darks.

"Of course we do aibou." Yami smiled politely. "We're always good."

"Don't 'aibou' me. We're serious Yami this is a public place."

Yugi, Ryou, and Marik stepped in front of their counterparts as they tried to enter the doors to Wal-Mart.

"Oh come on we'll be good." Malik smirked trying to shove past Marik.

With a sigh the hikaris walked closer to the doors, the doors slid open without being touched making the yamis' eyes to grow wide in fear.

"Ryou that door is possessed!" Bakura yelped clinging to the smaller white haired boy.

"No Kura it just has a motion sensor." The British boy replied prying Bakura's arms from his neck.

The hikaris made their way through the store holding their respective yami's hand as if they were small children, not that their behavior proved to be that of an adult either way.

"Marik what's that?" Malik squeaked.

"That's the bedding department."

"Oh…Marik what's that?"

"That's a cash register."

"Ok…Marik what's that?"

"Malik that's Yami."

"Alright…Marik what's…"

"Shut up Malik." Marik suddenly snapped.

"Aibou I have to use the bathroom." Yami whined. "And so do Bakura and Malik."

"How do you know that they have to use the bathroom?" Yugi questioned turning to face Yami.

"Because I'm an ancient Egyptian pharaoh?"

"Fine but go straight to the bathroom no detours, no murder, no rampaging, and no fire."

"So basically nothing fun?" Bakura pouted.

"Kura what did I tell you about whining?"

"Sorry Ryou."

And on that note the yamis made their way through the crowds until they were just out of hearing range.

"Let's have some fun!" Yami cheered.

"But I thought we were going to use the bathroom." Malik asked confused.

"That was just a cover moron."

"Oh ok what do you want to do first?"

"Let's set off soda geysers." Bakura suggested.

"Yeah!"

…

The teens each stood in front of an open litter of soda with Mentos in their hands.

"Ready?" Yami questioned. "1…2…3"

The boys released their Mentos into bottles and after a brief moment of fizzing they burst sending soda everywhere.

The yamis ran as fast as they possibly could until they reached the clothing department diving into a rack of clothes.

"That was awesome!" Malik cheered. "Let's play another prank."

"What do you want to do?" Bakura asked.

"Just watch." Malik snaked his way through the racks until he reached one where a teenage girl was shoving clothes aside. He crept through the rack until he was hidden behind pairs of jeans, so when the girl pushed them apart he jumped from the rack shouting. "PICK ME! PICK ME!"

The girl screamed bloody murder before collapsing in a dead faint.

"That was hilarious!" Yami and Bakura roared with laughter.

"Let's play more pranks!"

…

Yami casually walked up to a group of people standing about, talking. He stood there for a moment before bursting out in deranged laughter. He laughed for a minute before composing himself and walking away like nothing had happened.

…

Malik lay down in the middle of the aisle taking a pillow he found in the bedding department, and curling up with it before falling asleep.

Every customer stared at him like he had psychotic, which, of course wouldn't be wrong.

One man made the mistake of trying to wake him resulting in immediate banishment to the shadow realm.

…

Bakura pulled cans from their perch on the selves sending them crashing to the floor. Still not satisfied he began to drop the can's contents onto the floor before letting the cans fall with faint and hollow thuds.

…

The hikaris stood huddled in a circle food bags in hand while waiting for their yamis.

"They should have been back earlier." Ryou hissed a scowl flashing across his delicate features. "They're up to no good I can feel it in my gut."

"You got that right." Marik tapped his foot in irritation.

"I say we split up and look for them." Yugi suggested. The other two nodded turning away from their shorter friend.

Yugi went off in a different direction in search of Yami. What he found was not exactly what he was expecting.

Yami had driven five people up against a wall laughing like a maniac. In his irritation Yugi gave Yami's behind a sharp kick.

"Ouch! That hurt you little…aibou?"

"I'd say I was surprised but I was actually anticipating something like this happening."

"Aibou…I…w-well I um…"

"Owowowowowowowowowowow let go Marik." Just before Yami had finished forcing out his answer Marik came up to the teens Malik's earlobe pinched between two of his fingers.

"I found Malik but I wonder where Ryou and Bakura are…"

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Bakura screamed shoving past the four boys only to be tackled by a very angry Ryou. (A/N: Get it cause Ryou's British…)

"I can't believe you three! You deliberately disobeyed us. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Um excuse me sirs?" They all turned to see a female worker. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store."

"Yes of course." Yugi said politely. "We may have to leave now but you guys are in for it as soon as we get home."

And let's just say after that the yamis weren't allowed to go to Wal-Mart anymore…or anywhere else for that matter.

-The end-

Kurai-onii: Just a random one-shot…so how was it? R&R.


End file.
